1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-examination otoscope and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to examine an eardrum and external canal of one of his own ears with a self-examination otoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of otoscopes is known in the prior art. More specifically, otoscopes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of examining an ear are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,133 to Burgio et al. discloses an otoscope. U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,371 to Stader et al. discloses an otoscope. U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,713 to Komiya discloses an otoscope. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,452 to Riester discloses an otoscope with pivotally mounted loupe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,285 to Dowdell et al. discloses an apparatus to permit anatomical self examination.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an otoscope that allows a user to perform a self-examination of his ears.
In this respect, the self-examination otoscope according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to examine an eardrum and external canal of one of his own ears.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved self-examination otoscope which can be used for allowing a user to examine an eardrum and external canal of one of his own ears. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.